Galactic Federation
The Galactic Federation is an organization featured in the ''Metroid'' series. They first appeared in ''Metroid'' for the NES, and have ever since been a major part of the Metroid series plot. History They were created in the Cosmic Calendar year of 2003, where a large group of races came together to create a federation that would protect the galaxy. Their main enemies are the Space Pirates, a group who opposes the federation and views them as a major threat to their own organization. In time, the Space Pirates began to attack the federation by sending out ships and so on so that they could rule over the galaxy rather than them. In the early stages, the battles were commonly won by the Space Pirates, despite the federation comprising their own army specifically to bring their antagonistic forces down. Soon later a Galactic Federation team found the species known as Metroid, and after one failed attempt at capturing them, they finally managed to do so. After performing tests on the new species, they learned of their life draining ability, and soon later the Space Pirates kidnapped all of the Metroids after killing the group, and then built a new base on Zebes, where they began process of the species. The Galactic Federation then needed to act quickly, and sent bounty hunter Samus Aran down to the planet to dispose of the Metroid and destroy the Space Pirates there. Not only that, but she also had to defeat the most feared beasts in the galaxy - Mother Brain, Ridley and Kraid, among others. She successfully defeated all the aforementioned enemies, though the Space Pirates were not yet dead - far from it. After the events that were mentioned above, the Space Pirates discovered a new element that is titled Phazon. Their scientists discovered that the substance was capable of making any living beings super powerful and mutable. This was perfect for the pirates to use against their enemies. Soon later, the Galactic Federation found sources of this phazon on the planet Aether, and thus also took it in to perform experiments. This allowed them to created the PED, which Samus would later wear so that she could utilize it while she fights her enemy. It would also be needed to completely destroy Dark Samus, who had begun to corrupt the galaxy with phazon. Ultimately she (Samus Aran) was successful at doing this. ]] Later on the topic of the Metroids were once again brought up, and the federation announced that they had to be eliminated, seeing their enormous threat. Once again, they sent Samus Aran to do this for them, and after killing the Metroid Queen, she found a young Metroid who assumed Samus to be its mother. Not being able to kill it, she decided to bring it on board the federation, where they would begin to perform tests on it. While doing tests on the Metroid, they found that it would prove quite useful if they managed to obtain the power found in Metroid. However, right then the hated and most powerful of all Space Pirates Ridley appeared and kidnaped the Metroid. Soon later, while battling a new Mother Brain, the now older Metroid came to the rescue and killed itself to save Samus. It was the final of all Metroids, though as expected, a group was already planning on cloning the species once again (also note that Metroids were created, rather than already being in existence by the Chozo, and thus it is very possible that cloning one, or even creating a new one could be done with enough research). With the last Metroid killed, the federation was now able to go to SR-388, the planet where the Chozo had created the Metroid species, and investigate there. While escorting a group of Galactic Federation marines, a creature on the planet attacked them, though Samus was obviously able to defeat it with just a few shots. However, an odd and small specimen was released from it and then started to attack Samus Aran, who was unable to defeat it. Seemingly she wasn't harmed by the creature, though none-the-less she left, but while in space passed out. The federation rescued her, though it was conclusive by her state that she would likely die, seeing that the organism (which was called X Parasite) was taking over her body. One member of the team suggested that they inject the DNA of the last Metroid (the one who assumed Samus was her mother), seeing that the Metroid were apparently impervious to the parasite. Amazingly it worked, and she was then, oddly pronounced as the last living Metroid, seeing that she has a massive amount of their DNA in her body. Later on, it was even discovered by the federation that the parasite would in fact heal Samus Aran once injected into her body. During her adventure on a crashed ship (as ordered by the federation), she found out that the federation were planning on taking the parasite aboard to perform tests on it. She knew that this would not only destroy the Galactic Federation if they were released, though would also end multiple other species across the galaxy once they arrived to their respective planets. She then decided to set the ship on a collision course, which would ultimately kill all of the living parasites. Currently, it is unknown how the federation feels towards Samus Aran for doing this. Bounty Hunters In the multiple games that have featured the federation, it appears that their main go-to girl has always been Samus Aran, one of, if not the most famous of all bounty hunters. However, the events that took place in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption showed that during desperate times they'd need to hire more than just one, and thus brought in Ghor, Rundas, and Gandrayda, all of whom later turned on both Samus and the federation once they were corrupted by phazon and Dark Samus. It also seems like multiple bounty hunters are against the federation, as shown in Metroid Prime: Hunters. While normally it doesn't seem to be personal, one hunter - Sylux, seems to have an utter hatred toward them, and will commonly attack them. It should also be noted that he is in fact not hired by the Space Pirates, and seemingly isn't being paid for attacking them. Phazon Phazon is notably the main plot point in the Metroid Prime series, and, as previously stated, was first discovered by the Space Pirates. However, soon later after searching Agon Wastes, they found an unknown amount of Phazon that they took onto their ship to perform research on. They later implemented this into the Phazon Enhancement Device, also known as the PED, which happens to be based on stolen Space Pirate technology. The PED is given to high class marines, and Samus Aran, and thus make then more powerful, allowing them to take down powerhouses such as Metroids and Space Pirates with just a few shots. Later on, the threat of Phazon grew dramatically, and thus they needed to attack its heart to completely destroy it - the planet comprised mostly of phazon that Dark Samus has taken over. Samus Aran, who was now greatly infected by Phazon, went onto the planet and killed her feared antagonist, thus destroying all known sources of phazon (including the phazon that has infected her). Aurora Unit Main article: Aurora The Aurora Unit is a super computer that was made by the Galactic Federation who were mainly designed for scientific purposes. Currently there are thousands of them that are scattered throughout the galaxy who prove to be extremely useful. The Aurora Unit 217, for example, greatly advises Samus Aran on her journey, giving her updates through the whole adventure. Weaponry The Galactic Federation obviously have some heavy hitters when it comes to weaponry. Their marines carry around a rifle that's capable of shooting right through powerful enemies. It has been suggested that the marines also carry around dagger-shaped weapons known as bayonets, though none have been seen as of yet. The federation also have turrets that are found on their ship's ceilings, which will emerge once a potential threat arrives, where it'll rapidly shoot at it. However, these aren't very effective against powerful enemies, though will rid of some of the weaker ones. Galactic Federation ships Being one of the largest corporations and protectors in the galaxy, it's blazingly obvious that they'd have many powerful ships that are capable of traveling through space. Many of these ships can be found in the video games, mainly in the Prime series. The following will explain some of the ships that have been found within the Metroid series. Anhur-class patrol ship The Anhur-class patrol ship is capable of disabling frigates or other types of ships. One of these ships, named the GFS Tyr, did so to a Space Pirate frigate in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, though the team that was stationed inside was eventually killed by a deadly species known as the Ing. It should also be noted that these ships can also rapidly fire out energy beams in case any potential threat (notably the Space Pirates) interfere. GFS Olympus The GFS Olympus is a large ship that was found in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. A large amount of Galactic Federation members, including GF marines, are stationed here, as well as many scientists. In the events that took place in Corruption, the ship was 20 years old and was the first of its size to hold an Aurora Unit (see above). Its captain is Admiral Dane, who is simply a sub character in the game who appears quite a few times. Types of Galactic Federation positions In the Metroid series, there are a copious amount of Galactic Federation jobs that have been mentioned or fully shown. Most of these jobs have been shown in the Prime series, and they include: References Most of, if not all of the information gathered here was obtained from the game's booklets and scanlogs. Major games that contain plenty of information include - History *All Metroid video games. Bounty Hunters *''Metroid Prime: Hunters'' - Nintendo DS *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Wii Phazon *''Metroid Prime'' - Gamecube *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - Gamecube *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Wii Aurora unit *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Wii Weaponry *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Wii Galactic Federation Ships *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - Gamecube *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Wii Galactic Federation jobs *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Wii Category:Metroid organizations